-Scream For Me Baby-
by Fawkes'Flame123
Summary: "Lyls," he murmured against my skin, growling as his inner wolf clawed up its way up inside his body, my hands moved to his hair as he continued in an almost animalistic way, "scream for me baby." Isaac/ OC one shot. Rated T for swearing and sexual references.


**[Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of 'Teen Wolf' or plot lines of the show, only my OC's.]**

* * *

I was sitting at the back of Derek's car watching as Scott spoke to Allison's father. Derek and Isaac sat in the front discussing whether or not Scott would succeed. Sitting forwards, I leaned my head on the side of Isaac's chair, rolling my eyes as they struck up a conversation I _really_ did not want to be a part of.

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Isaac asked, turning to look from me to Derek. I shrugged and looked at Derek, who had his signature _'I don't give a fuck'_ look on his face.

"Nope," Derek replied, not even thinking about his answer. I rolled my eyes at his lacking confidence in Scott.

"Me neither," Isaac said, as they both stared out the window at Scott who was still talking to Mr Argent. He seemed awfully calm for someone who had a gun pointed at him.

"So your...umm, sister?" Isaac asked, looking over to Derek. I felt my heart drop. I drew back, settling against the seat in the back, wishing I had chosen to go with Scott to talk to Mr Argent. I would rather have that gun pointed at me than hear about Isaac's interest in Derek's younger sister, Cora.

Derek just stared at Isaac with raised eyebrows. If I didn't feel as I did, this scene would be comical. It wasn't. It was painful. I knew Isaac would never feel as I felt for him and this gave me the all conformation that I needed.

"Sorry, umm," Isaac sees Derek's unamused expression and realises that he's practically stepping on a land mine. He clears his throat and looks away before continuing with, "its bad timing, I'm sorry, I'll ask later, its fine."

Derek stares again, this time with an even more comical expression that practically reads _'you will do what now?'_

"Or never...," Isaac trails off slightly as he nods, his eyes slightly widening at the fact that he has now stepped into a land mine and his practically shooting himself in the foot, seeing that no good is coming to this conversation he concludes with, "yeah, yeah I'm good with never."

Derek nods as if to say _'you better be okay with never.'_ I stifled a laugh and pretended to have been looking out the window the whole time when Derek looks at me. Derek saw straight through my mask but said nothing. His eyes said it all. I shrugged and looked away. I was thankful when Derek turned back around and saw that Scott was following Mr Argent to his car. Derek followed as Mr Argent drove away. I stared out the window, watching the night sky as we drove slowly down the road. It seemed Scott had a plan to get Mr Argent on our side as he led him to where the Lydia had found the boy's body. _'Bring it on'_, I thought. The night was just beginning.

* * *

After all of the hunter traps were set in place, we split up taking positions around school. It was the only place to trap them that wouldn't endanger any other people. Derek took to the inside while I stood with Isaac outside the entrance, waiting for Boyd and Cora to show up. Then I heard the growling. _Great_, seriously, it is _always_ us, I swear. Isaac seemed to read my mind.

"Oh_ great_," he muttered as we turned seeing Boyd and Cora growling at us. My heart was practically crawling up my chest. I mean, _come on_ they looked like they wanted to tear us apart. Actually scratch that, they _wanted_ to tear us apart. Getting ready to fight as they began towards us, Mr Argent appeared around the corner with Scott in the car, his front lights were blaring as he pressed down on his horn. Cora and Boyd ran past us and towards Derek. Upon seeing him they jumped up onto the roof of the school building.

"They're not going through the school, they're going over it," Scott said as he and Mr Argent met up with us. _'Fantastic'_, I thought.

"We're gonna need help if this gets out of hand," Scott said. I felt the winds pick up next to me as someone landed effortlessly on the ground. Maia Evilyn in all her fiery glory stepped out into the moonlight. Seriously at times her cockiness and arrogance was_ really_ annoying.

"Someone say something about help?" Maia smirked. Derek matched her smirk and Scott rolled his eyes at Maia's confidence. Derek and Maia were well suited, both of them being _extremely_ temperamental, passionate and violent. I scoffed at the older girl and rolled my eyes as they seemed to be having some sort of eye contact, weird sexual thing going on. Isaac looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and clapped my hands to break the sexual tension between the two annoying and_ extremely_ hormonal adults.

"Okay, I hate to break up this weird sexual thing but we have a job to do," I snapped. They both glared at me. I just smirked back as Mr Argent ran up to us. It usually worked like this, a few werewolves on the job and a few of our lot. Tonight though, it was just Maia and I from out of the '_Coven_'. If the rest were here it would be too many people and would attract way too much attention.

"Someone has to get them open," Mr Argent said, speaking of the school doors. Derek nodded and took off with Maia. Scott was next in turn to speak with Isaac and I coming up next to him.

"Someone has to drive them inside," Scott said, looking to Mr Argent who seemed determined to end this.

"I'll go," he replied, firing up his weapon. Isaac stepped forwards, breathing deeply as he did so. He grabbed my hand.

"No, I'm faster," Isaac said, taking me with him around the school. I was surprised to say the least as I felt his hand take an ever tighter grip on mine. I shook my head and focused on the plan instead. I couldn't afford to be thinking about Isaac in _that_ way right now; after all he's probably only holding my hand to make sure I kept up with him.

It seemed like Mr Argent wasn't the only hunter helping us that night. Allison turned up and helped us lock Boyd and Cora inside the school. She disappeared after shooting her arrows at them. I couldn't help but watch Isaac as he watched her disappear. Seriously, what the actual fuck? Did I _actually_ think he was going to like me back? I mean he only saw me as a friend. Anyways, I shook my head; we had more important things to be dealing with, like not dying to the hands of out of control werewolves. Once inside, we all knew the plan. Scott and Derek would trap them inside the basement of the school. I noticed that Isaac was standing pretty close to me as we stood outside the barred door. Looking up at him, I saw him smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back, almost awkwardly. Damn my awkwardness. I swear one minute I was fine and relaxed and the next I was like a stumbling, clumsy walking fire hazard.

"Umm, we better go," I said, stumbling out of Isaac's reach and the next thing we heard was a growl coming from the depths of the school. Isaac nodded, his face falling slightly as we ran into the school.

"Scott!" Isaac yelled as he came up short as I tugged on his sleeve, I pointed outside. Rays of golden sunlight were seeping through the school windows. The sun was coming up. It was nearly over.

"The sun's coming up," he whispered, and then a smile graced his face, repeating his sentence louder, "Scott, the sun's coming up!"

Running down to meet Scott, we saw him run into the basement. Following him, I felt a wave of dread coming over me. _What were we about to walk into?_ Coming up short, my heart practically jumped out of my chest as I saw a bloody Derek, holding onto Maia who was gripping her leg in pain. Next to them, were a pair of bodies. Cora and Boyd both seemed to be out cold.

"There's a teacher," Derek said breathing deeply, "I'll take care of her, get them out of here."

Scott, Isaac and I shared a glance before, Scott ran over to Cora, Isaac to Boyd and I scrambled over to Maia. She groaned and bit down on her lip. Derek kissed her temple as I gently took put her arm over my shoulder and heaved her up. It seemed she'd broken her leg and slashed her arm, her scars on her cheek had been reopened and her lip was cut up. Derek stood and kissed her bloodied lip gently, making her moan before nodding to me.

"Come on Maia, let's get you out of here," I whispered, she seemed quite out of it and weak, which was _very, very_ unlike her. She was usually the tough one while I was the one who always seemed to be getting hurt. It would be too hard to fly from here while holding Maia so the best thing to do would be to teleport. Quickly nodding to Scott and Isaac before I clicked and magically teleported us from the school basement. Once home, Maia was quickly attended to while I slumped by her bedside in the nearest chair and waited for the pain in my head to subside.

* * *

Groaning at the sound of knocking on my bedroom door, I heaved myself up in my bed. Stumbling out of bed, only to fall flat on my face due to the tangled sheets around my legs, cursing, I rubbed my head and sat up. My door flew open within seconds. My eyes opened groggily and from my place on the floor and lifted slowly. I noticed a pair of combat boots, tucked in jeans, a simple top, scarf and jacket. I knew it was Isaac even before seeing his boots. I knew his scent _way_ to well. My eyes lifted to his amused blue ones. I scowled as he smirked down at me before chuckling at what he was seeing. Rolling my eyes, I heaved myself back onto my bed and glared at up at the teenage boy.

"What do you want Isaac, it's three in the morning?!" I snapped. He sighed and closed my door, as if it was perfectly fine to show up at your best friend's house at three o'clock in the morning. He took a seat in the chair by my desk and faced me.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," Isaac replied, "after getting Cora and Boyd back, Derek returned once dealing with the teacher. He came to see Maia earlier and has been here since, I'm guess you passed out up here before he came though. He wouldn't let me leave the others because they were by themselves. Scott had gone to see Stiles. I only managed to come now because Peter turned up."

Nodding, I ran a hand over my face and snapped a little too angrily, "well I'm _fine._"

Isaac's face fell and he got up to leave, "well, I guess I'll just go then."

_'Why? Why Lyla did you have to be such a bitch at times?!'_ I thought. _'Why couldn't you just stay as shy, awkward Lyla? At least she was nice to people!' _I groaned and face palmed before jumping out of bed and grabbing Isaac's warm hand.

"No, don't leave," I murmured. He stopped still and turned to me with questioning eyes. I didn't say anything and instead buried my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around his back, gripping his jacket tightly. I felt the rumble of Isaac's chest as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me close to his body.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered and kissed my head. Sighing happily I burrowed myself further into his warmth. We stayed like that for a while in silence before I spoke up, timidly. _'What the fuck is wrong with me? Alright sure I could be shy around others, but Isaac? I mean he's your __best friend. Lyla get a fucking grip on yourself, it's not like you're going to your death or something!'_ I thought.

"So, you seem interested in Cora," I said. Isaac's eyebrows flew upwards and I cursed myself, wishing I hadn't mentioned it.

"Oh, nah, that was just impulsive," he replied, smirking down at me, "why do you ask though?"

"I dunno," I said, struggling to get out of Isaac's grip but he only held on tighter. A blush crept its way up to my cheeks and my heart started beating a million times faster. '_Oh come on, Lyla, he's gonna hear that,' _I thought.

"Why so nervous all of a sudden?" Isaac smirked, bending down to whisper in my ear. I shrugged, trying to play it off cool. Still, I realised that getting out of Isaac's grip was next to impossible.

"I dunno," I muttered. I so wished that Talise or Aurelie would burst into the room and Isaac would have to let go. However, no such thing happened. It seemed the Gods had planned for this to happen.

"Well, you seem awfully nervous and jealous. I mean I saw your look when Allison was there," Isaac smirked, purring seductively into my ear. Ever since his bite Isaac has become a lot more confident, flirtatious and forward, so when he did that I couldn't help but shiver at the closeness Isaac was initiating.

"Really?" I asked, my voice rising to an almost squeaky level, "did you? I do not recall that at all."

"Oh is it? Because I remember it very well," Isaac smirked down at me. I gulped as I felt my legs hit the edge of my bed. I hadn't even noticed he'd been backing me up until I fell backwards onto my bed. What happened next was just as surprising. Isaac pushed me up so that my head was on my pillows and he was propping himself up. _Thank the Gods, the door was closed._

"Isaac what are you –?"

"I know you have feelings for me," Isaac whispered as he ran his nose against my neck, breathing deeply, "don't deny it, I can practically feel the emotions radiating off you when I'm with you."

"Is-aac," I stammered, having to suppress a moan as his lips made contact with my skin. He continued to kiss up my neck, leaving hot, opened mouthed, sexy kisses along my burning skin. I could feel his hot breath as his lips left their mark on my skin, how his teeth bit softly into my weak spot. How he smirked against my skin as a long awaited moan left my lips. How he bit his lip as he saw my hands grabbing a fist full of the sheets either side of me. How my eyes closed at the touch of his lips on my skin...

"Lyls," he murmured against my skin, growling as his inner wolf clawed up its way up inside his body, my hands moved to his hair as he continued in an almost animalistic way, "scream for me baby."

Just as those words left his mouth, his hips grinded against mine as his hands gripped my hips, forcefully removing any space between our bodies. Trailing his lips against jaw line as he did so, he smirked when I let out a gasp that the sudden forceful contact.

"Isa-ac," I gasped, running my hands along his shoulders, my nails digging into the material of his jacket. Smirking and obviously enjoying my reaction, he repeated the same motion, moving his hips effortless against mine, earning a quiet moan that left my lips. It seemed as though my body had a mind of its own as my back arched when his hips slammed roughly into mine for the third time. A stifled moan leaves my lips as I try to stop myself from screaming. It doesn't work. Isaac grins against my skin, happy that he's the one causing the moans to leave my lips. My heart starts beating erratically as I grab a fist full of his hair in each hand, moaning as his teeth bite at my neck again. I _really, really_ hoped that this wasn't a dream and I was about to wake up any second.

"Lyls," he repeats as he sucks on my neck, his hands moving up my top to touch the hot skin beneath.

"Yes?" I manage to reply before his lips trail up my jaw line and to the corner of my mouth. He's still grinning against my skin as he places tender kiss right by ear, moving to nip and bite at my ear lobe. I'm pretty sure he can hear my racing heart and practically smell the emotions pouring out of me. But I honestly, don't care.

"I want you," he purrs in my ear. My eyes fly open to look at the smirking boy who draws back and leans over me.

"Y-you what?" I stammer, staring up at him with wide eyes. Isaac grins at this and leans down so that his lips are fraction away from mine.

"I said, 'I want you,'" he whispers and then flicks his eyes to my lips. It's only then do I notice his eyes change colour as his inner wolf fought to break free. He bites his lip as his eyes flick back to mine. I run my hands over his shoulders feeling a new surge of confidence.

"I want you too,"


End file.
